Caçadora
by SonnyC88
Summary: Michelle é uma miúda como outra qualquer, mas tem um segredo, um segredo que não queria ter, mas os manos Winchester mostram a importância desse segredo. OC/Dean
1. Chapter 1

Olá esta é a minha 1ª fic de Sobrenatural, espero que gostem.

O que for reconhecido não é da minha autoria, não tenho qualquer ganho com isto.

* * *

Capítulo I

Esta é uma história sobre uma rapariga, Michelle, tal como todas as outras raparigas, ela era normal, cabelo castanho ondulado, olhos azuis-claros, e pele clara, terminou a secundária, não foi para a faculdade porque não tinha dinheiro para tal e também porque não sabia que carreira escolher, tinha um trabalho normal com um salário normal. Quem olhar para esta rapariga nunca poderia imaginar o que ela faz à noite, o que ela combate. Sempre pensam que ela é uma miúda com medo de tudo, mas estão enganados. À noite, ela caça. Luta o sobrenatural, mas a sua especialidade é vampiros, ela é CAÇADORA. Seus amigos não sabem nada sobre as suas actividades nocturnas e pensa que eles nunca iriam compreender as suas razões, ou apenas porque eles estariam em grande perigo se soubessem. Mas o seu tempo está a chegar ao fim e ela tem de contar a alguém e pedir ajuda, mas ela tem medo que esse alguém seja os seus amigos. Mas para compreenderem é melhor contar como tudo começou.

Foi num brilhante dia de Primavera em Abril, era seu aniversário, 6 de Abril e ela estava a fazer os tão esperados 18 anos de idade. Ela acordou e preparou-se para ir para a escola, como sempre, tomou o pequeno-almoço, foi para a escola, mas tudo mudou quando chegou à escola. Estava deserta, abandonada, as portas estavam abertas, ela entrou e não encontrou nenhum sinal de viva alma. Ela começou a ficar assustada, passou pela sala de professores e quando entrou, tudo o que viu era sangue, por toda a parte, nas paredes, nas mesas, cadeiras e os professores? Seus corpos estavam lá, nessa sala, mas estavam todos despedaçados, alguns deles não estavam muito mal, tinham sido apenas esventrados. Ela sentiu-se enjoada com o que viu e ao mesmo tempo sem reacção, em seguida, saiu da sala e continuou a sua busca em encontrar alguém vivo na escola. Quando entrou no refeitório, encontrou alguém, os alunos, que tinham vindo à festa da escola na noite anterior. Eles estavam como os professores, despedaçados, esventrados. Como estava pesquisando o território, ela não se apercebeu que estava a ser seguida pela criatura que causou este massacre.

Ela continuou, e quando chega á biblioteca ela encontrou dois estudantes no chão a sangrar, um rapaz e uma rapariga, ela aproxima-se para verificar se têm pulso. Eles estavam vivos, ela ajuda-os e depois terminam a sua pesquisa, e quando se apercebem que ñ há mais ninguém vivo na escola, Michelle chama a polícia. Depois de todo o caos e de dar o seu depoimento á policia, ela foi ver as únicas vítimas que ela encontrou, os seus nomes eram Richard e Selene, eles eram irmãos, vieram transferidos sabe-se lá de onde. Michelle ajuda-os e leva-os para sua casa. Ela pensou que estava tudo bem agora, a que ávida viria ao normal, mas ela estava enganada, era o começo de uma responsabilidade que ela teria que aceitar e começar uma nova vida por causa disso.


	2. Chapter 2

Que pena que tenho de não ter sido o génio chamado Kirpky

Read & Review

* * *

Capítulo II

Michelle não fazia a menor ideia do que a esperava. Como poderia saber, para ela tudo não passava de um pesadelo no qual, os seus colegas e professores foram vítimas, ela apenas esperava que voltasse tudo á normalidade e que pudesse viver a sua vida.

Quando Richard e Selene tiveram alta do hospital, Michelle ofereceu-lhes a sua casa para viverem, pois eles não tinham mais ninguém, tinham sido transferidos e infelizmente a família que os ia acolher morreu também no massacre, os pais estavam a ajudar os professores e os miúdos na festa.

Selene era muito bonita, tinha uma beleza fora do comum, cabelo preto e olhos azul eléctrico, pele branca, pálida e lábios vermelhos.

Richard tal como sua irmã também tinham uma beleza clássica de pôr as mulheres loucas, alto, pálido, cabelo preto e olhos azul eléctrico como sua irmã.

Selene e Richard, estavam a recuperar muito bem do ataque, mas Michelle estava tão feliz pelos seus novos amigos estarem bem que nem se apercebeu que algo não estava bem com eles, o pânico era tanto por causa do que estava a ver na escola, que nem se apercebeu de que eles os dois nunca estiveram realmente feridos.

Na primeira noite que Richard e Selene mudaram-se para a casa de Michelle, quando estavam todos a dormir, Michelle acordou com a sensação de que estava a ser vigiada, ela ligou o candeeiro da mesa-de-cabeceira, mas não está ninguém no quarto para além dela mesma, ela apaga a luz e deita-se, mas continua a sentir-se que está a ser vigiada, nessa noite ela não consegue dormir direito, mas eventualmente adormece. Ao mesmo tempo que Michelle estava a ser vigiada, num beco no meio da cidade, alguém estava a ser atacado, mas era atacado por algo terrível, algo que não pertencia a este mundo, algo que tinha sido o que tinha provocado o massacre no liceu.

Mas os dias foram passando e Michelle esqueceu por completo a sensação que sentiu na primeira noite que Richard e Selene dormiram na sua casa. Mas desde essa noite, mais 3 mortes estranhas tinham acontecido na cidade. Estranhas, sim, porque as mortes não apresentavam sinais de luta ou resistência, nem havia arma do crime, a única coisa que havia era os cadáveres com 2 marcas no pescoço e sem uma gota de sangue no corpo. E as vítimas eram prostitutas e gigolôs.

Numa noite de trovoada, depois do jantar, Michelle, Richard e Selene estavam a ver televisão quando deu uma notícia sobre o último ataque dizendo que as vítimas eram pessoas da prostituição. Ao ouvir isto, Richard, pergunta:

_- __**Não acham que este caso está parecido com o caso do Jack, O Estripador?**_

_- __**Agora que falas nisso, tens toda a razão, Richard. No caso do Jack, O Estripador a Scotland Yard nunca conseguiu provar quem era o assassino, apesar dos suspeitos que tinham e ele só matava prostitutas.**_ – contou Michelle no seu tom de sabichona. _– __**Contudo, isso agora é visto como uma lenda, um mito urbano. Selene, lá do país onde vocês vieram, têm alguma lenda, ou história de terror?**_ – perguntou Michelle, com a curiosidade sendo melhor que ela.

_- __**Agora que perguntas, há sim uma história muito conhecida. – começou Selene – Tudo se passou há mais ou menos 250 anos atrás, havia uma família muito rica mas também muito misteriosa, era raro serem vistos durante o dia, mas durante a noite era vistos em bailes e reuniões, sabia-se que faziam parte de uma sociedade, mas quase ninguém sabia ao certo do quê, havia muitos rumores, mas nunca ninguém soube ao certo o que era essa sociedade. Essa família era conhecida pelos Ventrue. Os Ventrue eram conhecidos por serem a "alta classe" e influenciavam a política e economia. Magnus Ventrue era o patriarca, era um homem de beleza estonteante e havia quem dissesse que ele era como se os seus olhos azul-turquesa chamassem as pessoas para o servirem sem discussão, havia depois a matriarca, Susan Ventrue, igualmente como o seu marido, dona de uma beleza de cortar a respiração e por fim os dois filhos Richard e Selene, igualmente inteligentes e belos."**_

"_**Conta a história que a bela Susan estava grávida, mas os rumores eram que a criança não era de Magnus, mas sim de um forasteiro que tinha chegado à cidade, Magnus sendo um nobre e cavalheiro, não abandonou a esposa e apoiou-a durante a gravidez, mas uma vez que ela entrou em trabalho de parto e criança nasceu, ele mandou uma das parteiras desaparecer com a criança, pois ele não ia admitir que aquela criança tivesse a mesma vida e riqueza que os seus filhos. A parteira assim fez, pegou na recém-nascida e levou para a porta da igreja para que tivesse a sorte de ser adoptada por uma boa família e tivesse uma vida feliz, mas o que o Magnus Ventrue quis mesmo dizer era matar a criança para que nunca ninguém soubesse que a sua bela e fiel mulher tivera uma bastarda. **_

"_**A criança cresceu no orfanato da igreja, nunca teve a sorte de ser adoptada, mas ela sentia-se feliz, tinha amigos, cantava no coro da igreja, segundo o padre ela tinha uma voz de um anjo, e o padre deu-lhe o nome de Michelle. Ela foi crescendo e tornou-se numa jovem de uma beleza estonteante, no ano em que ela fez 16 anos, nesse verão, os Ventrue regressaram á cidade, Magnus nunca contara a Susan o que acontecera à criança, apenas disse que tinha nascido morta, e na verdade ela pensava que estava mesmo morta, mas mal sabia ele que a sua destruição estava naquela cidade, mas o que ele não sabia também é que o forasteiro o qual a sua esposa se tinha envolvido também tinha chegado umas semanas antes. Esse forasteiro era conhecido por Dr. J. Van Helsing e tinha travado uma certa afinidade, amizade com a bela Michelle, ele estava a ajudar a tornar-se enfermeira"**_

_- __**Wow, que história! **_– disse Michelle espantada

_- __**Espera, mas esta é a versão popular da história, agora vou-te contar o que realmente se passou.**_


End file.
